<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The archers jealousy by AnonymousFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278420">The archers jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFox/pseuds/AnonymousFox'>AnonymousFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bunch of fluff and smut, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Secret Relationship, bottom!daryl, top!rick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFox/pseuds/AnonymousFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was jealous of the ladies that rick has been with. Even with lori, even though she died, he felt guilty for having feelings for the widower ever since her death. After the woodbury people, daryl thought there was gonna be more compition since... you know, more women the widower rick grimes can possibly fall in love with. After the plague, and alexandria, daryl was crushed when rick fell in love with jessie. But after her death(which, he is rather glad for her death.) michonne made daryl's future confession for rick even more difficult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The archers jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, i am a new twd fan and i am currently on season nine! The first chapter is in the making, so be patient please!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After negans imprisionment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>